


and we’ll go from there

by sugarfr0g



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, mention of rosie cuz shes a bad bih, that end left me DECIMATED ok, this is coping, yes this is my obligatory escape au fic what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarfr0g/pseuds/sugarfr0g
Summary: “oh what a lovely ride,and what a lovely day.for a totally illegal lovelygetaway.”an excerpt of the captain’s thoughts on the first train out of falkenheim.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	and we’ll go from there

Klenzendorf promised himself he would not get overly attached.

Rosie had caught him outside the HJ office one night, and grabbed his arm with an iron grip that made the skin on his left arm turn blue and purple. And she’d stared at him with that cold look in her eyes that said she was serious, verdammt. She’d made him swear that, should anything happen, he’d keep an rye out for her boy. And like a fool, he’d agreed.

That was three months prior to her death.

Now, with the war freshly over and him and Freddy narrowly escaping death, he intended to make good on that promise. Kurt Klenzendorf was a man of his word, after all.

And if this promise involved him, Freddy, and the kids running off to avoid the post-war chaos? So be it. It was better in the long run. So long as Klenzendorf promised not to attach himself to the kids too hard.

And yet.

And yet, here he is. Sitting on the 6 AM train, with the boy asleep on his arm, covered in his coat.

He cranes his neck to the side to see ahead into the next row, attempting to move as minimally as to not disturb the sleeping kid. Elsa had decided to split up the four of them to two rows to quell suspicion. It was safer than sitting together, she had asserted. Still, Klenzendorf couldn’t help but wish he could talk to Freddy, much less see him over the several rows of people. 

He only sits back down when he hears Jojo stir. He looks back down and watches the boy’s brow furrow. And just like, he’s back asleep. The look of peace that crosses Jojo’s face is such a stark contrast to the terror and pain and occasional giddiness that shows on him during the waking hours. It’s sweet.

He’s trying to cling to both promises he made. The one that says he’ll take care of Jojo, and the one that says he won’t become too attached. But it’s so hard to juggle.

“Ticket?”

The Dirgent’s voice snaps him out of his trance. Klenzendorf blinks, then rifles through his pockets for the pair of tickets and hands them to the man.

He stares at them for a moment. “Where are you and your son headed to?”

The sentence dazes him. Just for a second. 

“South France,” he says, extending a hand. “To see his mother.”

The man stares for just a second, eyes calculating and cold. Finally, he hands the ticket back to him and Klenzendorf exhales as quiet as he can.

It’s now (thank god, not when the man was within earshot) that Jojo starts to stir. “Whahappen?” he slurs, eyes drooping with sleep.

“Nothing. Der Dirgent came by. Go back to sleep, Jojo.”

Klenzendorf figures that, were the boy more awake, he may have resisted. But he just sighs and flops back down into a true sleep. 

The weight shifts. And the promises keep getting even harder to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO this is a garbage fire but thank u for reading! this is an excerpt from a larger piece i’ve been working on hoho.


End file.
